Nienawidzę klaunów
23.07.2015 Witajcie, mam na imię James. Mam dwanaście lat i chciałbym opowiedzieć tu o czymś, co przydarzyło się mojej poprzedniej nocy. Ale najpierw, pozwólcie mi opowiedzieć o sobie: Jestem bardzo dojrzały jak na swój wiek i dobrze ułożony. Dosyć dobrze się uczę. Często czytam creepypasty, gram również w gry typu horror. Zazwyczaj ciężko mnie przestraszyć. Już we wczesnym dzieciństwie wiedziałem, że nie ma Boogie Mana czy innych nadnaturalnych istot. Trzeba naprawdę się postarać, aby mnie przerazić. Raz nawet obejrzałem cały film dokumentalny o handlu ludźmi. Przyznam, że to dość przykre i niepokojące, ale niespecjalnie się przestraszyłem. Odkąd byłem małym dzieckiem, zawsze nienawidziłem klaunów. Całe życie zadawałem sobie pytanie: "po co w ogóle istnieją klauni?". Są zbyt dziecinni dla dorosłych i chyba zbyt przerażające dla dzieci. Nienawidzę ich, bo wiem, że to tylko czterdziestoletni mężczyźni, którzy mają do czynienia z okropnie niską płacą. Teraz, gdy już wiesz kim jestem, mogę ci opowiedzieć o zeszłej nocy. Miałem dość czytania złych creepypast, więc poprosiłem tatę, aby dał mi jakiś straszny film do oglądania. Powiedział, że ma jeden, po którym miał koszmary przez miesiąc. Spojrzał na mnie i dodał: "Jesteś tak odważny, że pewnie uznasz, że jest śmiertelnie nudny, ale jeśli jesteś zainteresowany, to DVD jest w piwnicy." Tak czy inaczej, naprawdę się nudziłem, więc poszedłem po tę płytę. Uważałem, że na pewno cokolwiek by to było, będzie straszniejsze niż pasty, które czytałem. Zabrałem z piwnicy czerwone pudełko z płytą i poszedłem spokojnie do swojej sypialni. Uznałem, że późna pora jest najlepsza do oglądania. Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć nazwy filmu, ale był tak nudny i głupi, że po pierwszych czterdziestu minutach poczułem piasek pod powiekami i usnąłem. Byłem zmęczony i chciałem pospać dłużej, ale mimo tego wstałem z łóżka. Nie wiem dlaczego to zrobiłem, to było bez sensu. Chciałem położyć się z powrotem, ale moje ciało nie chciało wykonywać moich rozkazów. Podszedłem do biurka i usiadłem na krześle. Tam gdzie kiedyś był monitor komputera, wisiało teraz duże lustro. Oczywiście, że nie wiedziałem, że to tylko sen. Byłem przekonany, że to dzieje się naprawdę. Siedziałem tam po prostu bez ruchu. Dobrze widziałem swoje odbicie, ponieważ światło z ulicznych latarni wpadało do mojego pokoju przez okno. Moja twarz była pomalowana w biało-fioletowe wzory jak klaun! Wtedy odzyskałem kontrolę nad moimi oczami. Spojrzałem na wszystko, co było w zasięgu mojego wzroku. Miałem na sobie piżamę. Ani na moim biurku, ani na ścianie nie było niczego "paranormalnego" Pomyślałem, że to wszystko, to tylko głupi żart mojego brata, ale moje ciało wciąż nie mogło się ruszyć. Kontrolowałem tylko oczy. Przecież musiało być jakieś logiczne wytłumaczenie na to! W tej chwili zauważyłem coś, przez co poczułem się bardzo nieswojo. Nos mojego odbicia był pomalowany na ciemny fiolet, ale czubek mojego "realnego" nosa już nie. To oznacza, że to co zobaczyłem w lustrze nie było mną. Ja nie miałem dziwnego makijażu. Gdy zdałem sobie z tego sprawę, moje odbicie zaczęło się lekko uśmiechać. Zacząłem wariować. Chciałem jak najszybciej wyjść z sypialni, ale nie mogłem. Po czasie, który wydał mi się jakimś pół godziny, jego głupkowaty uśmieszek stawał się coraz większy. Czułem się naprawdę bezradny, wciąż nie mogłem ruszyć swoim ciałem. Nawet jeśli nie chciałem na niego patrzeć, to i tak dalej to robiłem. Wyglądał tak... nienaturalnie. Próbowałem nie patrzeć na niego co najmniej przez jedną sekundę, ale spostrzegłem, że nawet gdy nie utrzymuję z nim kontaktu wzrokowego, on się wciąż gapił na mnie. Starałem się za wszelką cenę zachować spokój. Nic mnie nie bolało, nikt nie umarł, nikt mi nie groził pistoletem. Ale gdy tylko spojrzałem na niego ponownie, jego uśmiech stawał się coraz większy, a oczy wychodziły mu na wierzch. Byłem oszołomiony. Jego usta wciąż się uśmiechały ale oprócz tego, powoli się poruszały. Wydawało mi się, że zaczął coś szeptać. Na początku niczego nie usłyszałem, ale po kilku sekundach mówił głośniej. Jego głos był naprawdę dziwny, mieszanina dziecięcego brzmienia i niespokojnego psychopaty. Nie miałem pojęcia w jakim języku mówił, nie rozumiałem ani jednego słowa. Mówił coraz szybciej i głośniej, nie mogłem go zrozumieć. Teraz naprawdę głośno się darł, aż rozbolały mnie uszy. Bałem się cholernie, gdybym mógł, zsikałbym się w portki. To "wydarzenie" trwało co najmniej 4 godziny, chciałem aby ten koszmar już się skończył. Nagle moje odbicie wstało, ja również. Krzyknął demonicznym głosem: “KHAMOTHESTES!” Rozległ się trzask, coś pękło tuż przede mną. Trzęsłem się, moje ciało się trzęsło. klaun spojrzał na mnie i śmiał się jak pieprzony psychol. Dlaczego nikt go nie słyszał? Przecież całe sąsiedztwo powinno usłyszeć tak głośny rechot. Zauważyłem, że cały paraliż zniknął. Byłem tak zdenerwowany, że upadłem na podłogę. Gdy próbowałem wstać, zobaczyłem coś, co mnie naprawdę cholernie wystraszyło. Moje ręce były tak wykręcone, że mogłem zobaczyć kości wystające z odrywającego się mięsa. Krzyczałem głośno, byłem nawet zaskoczony tym, że zacząłem płakać. Wciąż słyszałem tę salwę śmiechu, a moje ramiona krwawiły. Traciłem wszystkie siły, moje powieki stawały się coraz cięższe. Chwilę później straciłem przytomność. Dziś rano obudziłem się na podłodze. Musiałem spaść z łóżka podczas snu. To dziwne, ale obudziłem się w miejscu gdzie padłem we śnie. Gdy wstałem, wszystko było normalne (spodziewałem się tego). Nie było lustra, nie było śmiejącego się sobowtóra. Moje ręce były normalne, wszystko było w porządku. Nie było się czym martwić, przecież to tylko koszmar. 25.07.2015 Słuchajcie, muszę wam opowiedzieć, co stało się po tamtej nocy. Dzień był całkowicie normalny, Ale gdy poszedłem spać, działo się coś dziwnego. Miałem naprawdę dziwny koszmar, gdzie wsadziłem nadgarstki w jakąś szczelinę i umarłem. Wczoraj próbowałem się dowiedzieć, co oznacza słowo "khamothetis", ale wydaje mi się, że nic. Szukałem w Google i nie znalazłem DOSŁOWNIE nic. Wpadłem na pomysł, że może znajdę jakieś informacje na Deep Webie. Otworzyłem TOR-a i wpisywałem to słowo do wielu wyszukiwarek. W ciągu dwóch godzin znalazłem tylko jedną rzecz. Było to zdjęcie uśmiechniętego klauna z ciemnofioletowym nosem i białą twarzą, na czarnym tle. Odrzuciłem te informacje. Dzień minął normalnie. Jednak w nocy miałem ten sam koszmar. 30.07.2015 Gdy szukałem artykułu o dziwnych snach, natrafiłem na coś takiego: "Prawdziwe czy nie? Dr R. Leonard odpowiada na to pytanie! Według niego jest świetny sposób, aby odróżnić sen od jawy. W snach ciągle czujemy, że wszystko jest prawdziwe dzięki naszym zmysłom. Gdy śnimy, nasz mózg tworzy "zastępstwo" dla zmysłów, które sprawia, że nie wiemy co jest prawdziwe a co nie, jesteśmy zdezorientowani. Ale wszystkie marzenia senne mają jedną, wspólną cechę: nie mają początku. Dotyczy to wszystkich snów, a według niektórych badań, niektóre sny nie mają nawet końca!" Jestem spokojny. Nieważne co mówi artykuł, jestem pewny, że to tylko koszmar. Myślę, że jeszcze trochę posiedzę nad tym tematem. Tak czy inaczej, napiszę więcej, gdy znajdę wszystkie odpowiedzi do tego szaleństwa Oryginalny tekst: https://www.reddit.com/r/creepypasta/comments/3eeezv/i_hate_clowns/ Tłumaczenie: Sajko Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Internet